Gobsmacked
by chachingmel123
Summary: Who knew Josh's old Nanny would become the most successful villain ever?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Found this show created by the same company that did totally spies. Being binging it ever since.

do not own Team Galaxy.

Enjoy!

She walked to the driver check point and showed her badge.

The person on the other end said. "Your- Let me tell the principle your here. Have a nice day Ma'am"

She waited and than the barrier lifted and she entered.

She entered into the most prestigious schooling ground on planet earth, Galaxy high.

She ignored the students dressed in space suits who turned to look at her.

She glanced at the Ultra Pets, robotic companions who were happy slaves to the humans, and walked through the crystal door.

She made her way to the principles office with calm steps and than she knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a man's voice.

She opened the door and walked into the office, the office was posh and the man with gray hair and suit looked posher.

The man stood up.

"Sheerleen." Said the man. "I havent seen you in years."

She said. "Yes, it has been a long time Mr Kirkpatrick. I was once washing your sons underwear and now he's 17 and travelling to different planets to fight crime. You must be so proud"

And the man did look proud before wipping that look off his face and saying. "So...why are you here? I havent needed your services in years. Are you looking for a job? All the teaching roles have already been filled and anything beyond that, the ultra pets ca-"

A blaster was activated and she pointed it at him.

His eyes went wide as he said. "Hey, what are you-"

She opened fire and the world went black.

#Another Planet some time later#

She could tell all of them were slowly walking up.

She didnt just kidnap Galaxy High Principal, she kidnapped his son, his son friends and pet and everybody at Galaxy high.

She watched them wake up fully and realise they were in a droopy place, they were magnetically handcuffed to the wall, and she had made sure to ransack all devices from them.

Even the pet, she had disassembled him so that he couldn't even shoot a eye beam.

She did not want any of this miraculous escaping bull she keeps hearing about, everybody was in their undergarments.

"Sheerlen?" Said the man. "What the? Where Am I?"

"Dad?" Said Josh, the man's son.

"Josh?" Said the man.

It was the first both of them had been kidnapped together in one place.

"Everybody one?" Said Josh seeing his friends and than he saw Fluffy.

Dear God, he saw Fluffy.

"Fluffy!" He said.

He saw his best pet in pieces on a table.

"Hello, brat." She said, drawing their attention. "Do you remember me? I was your Nanny from age 2-8."

The boys eyes went wide, and everybody else did to.

"Wait. Nanny Sheerlen?" He said, she was older and had some gray hair coming in but the face was her alright. "Wait, you kidnapped me and the school? But we were always so tight"

"Tight? Hah!" She said, menacing. "In your childish view, we were friends but I absolutely loathed you and your father"

Everybody eyes went wide including the man himself.

"I was born with nothing to my name but I struggled my way into the Kirkpatrick household" she said, turning around. "It was supposed to be an easy thing. Serve the household for some years and than have the Kirkpatrick recommend me for a higher paying job and I can finally take a break." She paused and said. "Why wouldn't I believe other wise? Mr Kirkpatrick was famous for being an outstanding individual and I imagined that he would have taught his son at least some manners"

Well, even years later, that certainly didnt describe Josh.

"But I was wrong" she said turning to him. "For the next 6 years I went through hell. The child wouldn't sit still and nobody could punish him. Burn the house down? Who do you think got yelled at? Me! My employer gave me a lecture on how it was my responsibility to stop this as his nanny. How!? One word from this brat about mistreatment and I would have been fired. 6 years of smiling at the child I loathed, six years of getting yelled at by a man who had his own Spaceship. Words could not describe how much I endured in that house"

Silence.

"But I didnt hate you both" she said. "As long as I got a recommendation, I would think of that period in my life as a small sacrifice. But when I wanted to get that nice job, the feedback the employer got from you, was basically 'She's okay'. On the letter, Mr Kirkpatrick even dared to write how out of control his son now was. Words can not describe how mad I was. But it got worse. I couldn't even be a Nanny any more, the creation of the ultra pets had gone mainstream. People were no longer needed to clean and cook. I lost my job to a bucket of bolts. And the creator of that bucket of bolts was later hired by your principle. He even gifted one, to his out of control son. Screw the both of you. I was living in a shoeboxs for 6 years and every night I was tormented by that brats laughter."

More silence.

Wow.

The Kirkpatrick family were known for wealth and the interesting dynamic between father and son.

Who know they had unknowingly screwed somebody over in the shadows.

"Look, Sheerlen. I am very sorry about what happened to you" said the man. "But kidnapping us and dragging my students into this, isnt a healthy way to resolve this."

"Please, save me the lecture." She said. "All my life, I have been nothing but disrespected. I have played by the rules, I've never even stolen a shoes before." She than paused and said. "Well, I see now, the world only rewards the lucky ones. Isn't that right Kirkpatrick?"

And the man unvolunteerly said. "Yes, Mistress"

The man blinked owlishly as everybody turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"You've finally noticed, huh?" She said. "My rant wasn't just a Rant. Soon, you'll be my puppets and I would have taken over the whole school." Before she said. "Maybe, being at the bottom has it privileges. You tend to be smarter than the average villain. After all, even after so many years, I know to never let Josh touch anything that can be picked up. Good night my little soldiers"

And than she walked out and the door closed behind her.

Everybody wanted to believe that she had been careless.

They all wanted to believe, somebody could figure out how to get out of these binds.

They wanted to believe somebody could move not just their mouths.

They wanted to believe some space force would bust through the wall or their Ultrapet would come and save them.

They believed it to the very last thought they had, because that's what always happened.

But there was a difference here.

Before they had been up against rich assholes who had money to out do the galaxy police.

But now they were facing a normal person who had reached her breaking point.

Even the planet she was using wasn't special and was actually given to her by her grandfather.

Anybody who worked for 30 years can afford a plant that was just a big rock.

But nobody came.

Noting happened.

She came back several hours later with a space magazine and walked in.

Those burning eyes, were now dazed and their mouths let out a slight drool.

She removed the tape from their mouths and waited for the shouting and cursing.

But it never came.

There was silence.

Even the pet had a dazed look.

"No resorts or how I won't get away with this?" She said.

Nothing.

She deactivated the beams and everybody fell down onto their feet.

In her hand was a blaster waiting for them to attack her.

But it never came.

"Alright, than." She said. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together but first your guys need to do something for me"

#Several hours later#

Everybody walked into Galaxy High, and began destroy every form of communication and everything that had a possible tracker inside it.

And than the principle used his Key, to lift the whole campus off the ground and fly it out of the atmosphere.

He completely ignored any possible attempt to find out what was happening from those outside.

His superior could only see the school appear in the sky in disbelief before it blasted off.

With suits on, it landed on the planet and locked down.

Now they had a place to live.

She was waiting for them.

"Have you disabled all connection and trackers?" She said.

"Yes" said the principle slowly.

Than she turned to the machine beside her and said. "Can you all form a single line. I know you are well aware of the outside world but can't control your bodies. So I'll tell you what's going to happen now"

They all formed a line and listened.

"You see, if I go back to Earth, it won't be long until I'm taken in for questioning. After all, I flew a spaceship when I dont have the license to" she said. "If I let you guys back to Earth, as much as I dont want to admit it, you're recognisable because your from the famous Galaxy High and who knows how many finger print scanners are on earth or face scan. People let you on their planet when they see your outfits and there are machines in the galaxy were memories can be retrieved. And I'll be arrested"

Silence.

"So say hello to my only option" she said. "This machine turns matter, into a rock matter. Basically you step in here and you become a rock alien. Your DNA completely changes, and that includes hair particles. Different DNA means, they can't tell it's you unless you speak up so I dont get put into a holding cell. Your going to be living here from now"

She could see some of them twitching their eyebrows trying to shake it.

"Don't worry though" she said. "You'll keep your memories. You'll just be unable to tell the galaxy who you truly are or what happened. Maybe one day you'll accept your new home and your new bodies. Now you know how I feel losing your home and have somebody screw you over indirectly." Before she said. "Now, Observe"

She picked up what was left of Fluffy and throw him in.

He came out the other end all rock but with a electrical undertone, his scattered remains started to link back into place.

He sat down obediently.

"Off you go" she said and one by one, all of them began to walk through.

Their organic forms, even the aliens changed, they came our rock and than a skin like surface burst out and coated them to look human again.

But they didnt look the exact same as they did before.

Everybody got new hairstyles, Bratt actually grew several centimeters taller and some people experienced other changes.

It took two hours for all of them to get through.

And than she went through and became a rock person.

"Now before this wears off. I want you all to go to your rooms and sleep it off" she said. "By tomorrow morning, your lives as humans, and other species will be over and I will be your queen. Feel free to try and punish me or go against my orders tomorrow. I'm going to be sleeping in the principles accommodation and the principle will be sleep in the students"

And than she further mocked the lack of will and pulled her previous employer into a kiss on a lips.

Right in front of his son.

The man himself was nothing but a puppet and just let it happen.

And than she broke it off and walked away.

She chuckled, she was looking forward to freak out tomorrow morning.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Team Galaxy.

Enjoy!

He woke up and the worst 24 hours of his life played before his very eyes.

"My sons former Nanny kidnapped me and the rest of the school." he said. "She made me destroy all communication and leave my wealth and name behind. And to make matters worse she turned me into a rock type Alien and forced me to sleep in a students dorm room"

Words can not describe how peeved he was right now, not even his own house will recognise him now and everything he owned will be seized since he would have failed to pay for it.

Yes, words could not describe how mad he was.

He stormed out of the room, a bunch of students were already in the hallway and when they saw him, they looked relieved.

Relieved because only he knew the code to the principal suite, a suite his former Nanny was using to hide from the fury of everybody else.

"Stand back students" he said, seeing them gather and they parted ways.

He went to the door and began to override it manually and before their eyes, the door opened up.

However, the moment it did so, they were flooded with steam and out she came after drying her hair with a towel.

"No wonder it's the principal suite, it was amazing in there" she said, throwing the town into the room and ruining his imported expensive carpet.

He almost screamed.

She walked past him and ignored everybody, before she headed to the fountain in the middle of the school.

She than sat down and waited for the whole school's angry population to show up.

She knew they would show up because she never ordered them to leave the planet in their ships.

And she was right, everybody showed up.

"Turn us back!" They began yelling.

"We all have places to be!" Yelled another.

The principle marched up to her and said. "You will turn me and the students back this insistant and hand yourself over to the authorities"

"No." She said. "If you want something from me. Come and get it"

There was silence.

"I didnt take your weapons from you, nor did I take your ships from you." She said. "I am just one person who you can overpower easily with two people, so there is nothing stopping you from leaving"

And they were silent because she was right.

There was nothing stopping them from arresting her, finding the machine, getting back to being human and than fly back to Earth.

But they were still here and she wasn't in the a cell right now.

"So you finally noticed it" she said. "Deep down you all recognise that I'm your Queen and the Queen must be protected and obeyed. I told you before, I have no intention of getting caught"

"This is ridiculous" said Bobby. "I can ask directions from neighbouring planets. I am out of here"

He began walking to the place they kept the ships.

"Bobby. I didnt approve you to use a Ship" she said. "Are you disobeying me?"

Suddenly he stopped before their eyes and turned around with the most absent look on his face as he said. "Of course not My Queen"

They were stunned, as he walked back to them and than he snapped out of it.

He seemed shocked by his actions.

"Again, I am your queen" she said. "And from this moment further, this planet Shall be called Shan Lee. Don't look so sad. Its going to be fun. And my first order I give to you all as a group is to redesign your ships how ever you please. As long as you that logo for Galaxy High is covered that is"

They were all stunned.

"Wait? Hella yeah!" Said Josh, finally he could truly design his baby.

And than he saw everybody looking at him and he dropped his smile.

"You can't do that" said the principal ignoring his sons suddenly excitement. "Their Galaxy High Standard vechiles, each one is designed and made by top of the line professionals"

"Well, you dont speak for Galaxy High any more, isnt that right Ex-principal?" she said, striking him mentally. "Go and have fun like your son and some other students who aren't willing to admit that they went to give their rides new paint jobs. And you can all pick out new names too. I'm sure some of you dont think your names suit you enough"

She than walked away, heading to one of the indoor swimming pools.

However it wasn't long until people began moving and a lot of them began to head to where the ships where much to some of the staffs dismay.

But they would never understand how disappointed everybody was, when they were told they couldn't costumerise the vehicle they were given and could only do maintenance checks.

Josh team with Fluffy entered their ship.

"Okay, I saw firey red everywhere" said Josh.

"What are you talking about?" Said Yoko. "I can't possibly sit in a boys ship. An actress such as my self at least needs a gamer room"

"Well, I was thinking we need something more practical looking" said Brett. "Maybe we can have it, the colour of space so that we can blend right in, if the cloaking shield fails."

"Yeah...Space themed. How are you going to deal with the people trying to park on a planet where the atmosphere is so thin that Space is the sky?" Said Josh, making him blink.

"Thats why we need a glamorous ride" said Yoko before she began singing. "Me and my glamorous ride. We going places together.-"

She noticed everybody staring at her even the rock ultrapet, fluffy.

"What?" She said.

"...You actually sound good" said Josh, surprising her.

"What? Really?" She said.

"The conversion must have done something to your vocal cords" said Brett. "I wonder if it did anything to us? And its not just new hairstyles?"

And than he went to get his suit only to get half way and realise his suit didnt meet all of his legs.

And that meant.

"I grew!" Said Brett getting their attention. "I grew! My suit is too small for me! I need to measure myself asap now!"

He went to get that digital measuring tape and to his delight, he had gone from kidy coaster ride to just barely meeting the height requirements for the adult ride.

He can go on adult rides now!

"This rock alien blood rocks!" Said Brett. "You can't make short jokes now. I grew 28 centermeters. Let's ask permission to go to planet good times and get on a rollercoaster"

All of them blinked owlishly.

"Fine by me. I got a kicking new voice now" said Yoko before she began to sing beautifully and hit a high note that didnt do damage to the ships glass.

"Wait. You two are completely okay with this rock thing?" Said Josh. "To think I would be the voice of reason."

"Think fast" said Brett throwing a ball at his head.

Josh didnt not have that high level reflex so it hit him in the forehead, but he blinked owlisly when he saw it fall before his eyes.

He didn't feel a thing.

"My hypothesis was correct" said Brett. "We all got the hard shells of rocks. If we were to jump from a height, I dont we'll even get a scratch on us."

"Wait. So were invincibility?" Said Josh. "Ah, sweet!"

And than he opened out of the window before their wide eyes.

This ship was a story or two high.

However Josh rolled onto the ground but he got back up like nothing happened.

"Oh, sweet!" He said. "I'm going to try to blast myself!"

Yes, he really was that reckless, you can only imagine how bad he was a kid.

"That guy. He got us into this mess" said Yoko.

And than both Yoko and Brett came to a compromise and redesigned the inside and was about to start on the paint job outside when Brett came back.

"Ah, man" he said, seeing they had already started without him.

He was given the paint device and followed in shortly afterwards.

By the time, all of them were done, the ship was painted all their favourite colours and was very cool looking, you couldn't even tell it was a Galaxy High ship anymore and they had chosen new names for themselves.

Yoko chose Empress, because of course she did.

Brett chose Einstein.

Josh choose, Lightening.

"Does anybody else feel hungry?" Said Brett looking at the planetary time.

Everybody shook their head.

Rocks dont eat.

"Well, it looks like we dont eat" said Brett. "That a good thing than. We would have ran out of food supplies within a week. Maybe, we can donate the food to a homeless shelter or something."

"That sounds good Brett" said Yoko. "Can you imagine what that would do to my career?"

She saw their looks.

"But mostly because it's the right thing to do" she quickly said.

They all walked to see if any of the other ships, were done, some had sheets over them to hide it, while others had just finished and showed the creativity of each team.

The atmosphere was very lively.

You would have never thought that Earth and the whole Galaxy was currently panicking over the mysteriously disappearance of Galaxy High and it's residence.

The school had helped a whole bunch of planets and images were being broadcasted all over the galaxy, especially on Earth.

"We should redesign our suits as well. I want something with more style" said Lightening.

And than they saw Bobby and his crew walk past them in slick new redesigns of their space uniforms.

Bobby and his crew strutted past them and the guy said. "Your still in those designs? Those designs were so 3 hours ago"

And than they walked past.

It was safe to say, the whole day was sent costumerising everything they owned.

The former principal looked like he was having a heart attack when he saw what his students were doing to his school.

The Queen comforted him by giving him a 'be strong' shoulder pat.

By the end of the day, everybody had new names and were styling in their own ways.

Everybody was actually pretty tired and she was about to snatch the Principal suite again when she heard.

"Your highness"

She turned to see the blond haired kid who used to be short.

"Yes?" She said.

"I was wondering if tomorrow, me and my team can drop some food off at a shelter" he said, surprising her. "I've confirmed that what we dont need to eat and what we have will just go bad and take up space. We can get good will, if we donate"

She hadn't realised that.

"Thats a great Idea" she said. "In fact, not just your team. Inform all the teams that tomorrow they will be carrying food to a shelter. And if asked their identity, they must answer with their new names and this planets name. I expect them to come back after unloading. Do not go to planets like Earth"

"Yes, your highness" said Eistein and than the blond walked away.

She entered the suite and wondered if she could get them to build her a tv station so that she could watch tv.

Apart from this place, the world was pretty empty.

And scene!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Team Galaxy.

Enjoy!

If somebody had told the staff and students of Galaxy high that they would be donating every bit of their food to some random planet they would have laughed you out.

Now here they were.

"I made sure to find the most suitable planet where we can get some money for the donation as well, since can't use our cards" said Brett. "And we need to go to a junk yard to find pieces for me to build a tower so that I can connect to the intergalactic internet"

Once the internet was up and running, they could make money and cover any building costs.

"Well, I can't wait to answer to somebody else when it comes to doing crazy and reckless stuff. " said Josh.

"I can't wait to start a new road to being a intergalatic pop sensation with my new voice" said Yoko.

The now rock dog Fluffy, laid down and rest.

They turned the engine on and blasted out of there, it felt like so long since they saw the reaches of space when in reality it had only been a day.

"Space, how I missed you" said Josh.

An hour later they landed on a cowboy styled planet in a parking lot, the stuff for donations was right of them.

"Wow, this place looks like it needs some cheering up" said Yoko, as they came out.

"Er, guys. Is it just me or are there a bunch of people staring at us?" Said Josh.

However it wasn't just him, a bunch of people at the side were in fact staring at them.

They got out the container they dumped the food in and wheeled it to the donation food machine.

When they got close enough they saw it.

Plastered on the board was their images, styled like a Wanted poster but thankfully no 'Dead' option.

And it wasn't just them, in little places mixed with other folks we're students and staff from galaxy high with their own rewards.

Josh, who was the son of the principle, poster was coloured in gold.

All of them felt a chill.

However, those who wanted their reward we're cautious, they had different hair styles and a rock pet.

Due to training, all of them managed to unload the food calmly and split their reward three ways and make it calmly back to their ship.

They buckled up and left, within a minute several ships we're following behind them.

"Should we try to lose them?" Said Yoko.

"If we do, its going to look super suspicious" said Josh.

"Jo- I mean Lightening is right, " said Brett. "We should go about our day like we have nothing to hide. If they scanned us we won't even come up as human anyway"

The queens words bound them all, it was the reason why they didn't go to Earth straight away and tell the authorities what was going on.

"Alright, junk yard it in" said Yoko, before she said. "Eww"

15 minutes later, they landed in a pile of junk but to Josh and Brett it was a gold mine.

"Ah, sweet!" Said Josh running. "Its a space roover wheel, why would anybody throw this away?"

"No way. A perfectly good glamour mirror!" said Yoko to think she would find something here.

Even Fluffy found something.

Another man's trash, was indeed another man's treasure, here.

"Lightening, Empress. We need to focus and collect what's on my list" said Brett. "There are hundreds of parts and all of them need to be put in the past food bunker"

"Yes, Eisten" all of them said, with as much energy as a dead fish.

They all went haunting for Brett stuff, they used the classic way of paper and pen to find the stuff.

Or something that would do just fine, all the while they made sure to call each other by their alien names.

The sky was clear but they didn't believe for one second that their stalkers had left.

However even their watchers could not wait for hours for them to finish collecting what looked like random parts and left.

The four spent a whole day gathering parts and put them all in the bunker before flying off back to their home planet.

Home.

They used to see that sunny and water planet, now they saw nothing but a mud ball.

They landed at the dock and unloaded the bunker, there wers some people back but not everybody was here yet.

From the talks, it became obvious that those posters weren't just posted on that planet, it was all over the galaxy in different forms.

They were all touched that the galaxy cared for them that much.

They couldn't imagine the panic on Earth.

Team galaxy made their way to the principle office, they knocked and they were let in.

In the seat was none other than the queen and Josh's dad was..

He was dressed a butler.

What?

Father and son eyes met for the first time that day.

Josh was gobsmacked and his father wasn't meeting his eyes.

The woman had used her power over him to get him into a servant uniform and made him take on this role, he was waiting on her hand on and foot.

This was the same man who spent his whole life being taken care of by servants or by robots and all he could do was make sure he looked presentable, cleaned his work space, brushed up on laws and continued to have a space driving license.

Now he was this.

"What is it?" She said.

"Your highness, we finished gathering parts for the tower." Said Brett. "Once its up, we can make money and fix our other problems. It will finally be a proper civilisation"

"That's amazing Eistein. I can see why you became a galaxy high marshal at such a young age" she said, watching teeth grind. "I'll tell everybody who is here to help you build the tower"

"Thank your highness" all three of them said.

And than that left.

And she did, over his intercoms while looking the man straight in the eye.

She loved ever second of it and she just needed to look out the window to see them obeying her orders and splitting each important part into groups.

The ships who came in later, eventually joined in as well but she had no idea if they needed sleep or not so she ordered them to go to bed and resume this tomorrow.

They obeyed and turned in for the night, everybody slept, completely oblivious that a romour about people who look like the missing people was being spread through the galaxy.

When morning came, everybody went to work while she watched and had her former employer messerge her feet from a distance away.

The man was terrible but she wanted him to get used to the fact he was a servant now.

And with hundreds of people working together and not needing to eat, they were done in 3 days.

"Ready?" Said Brett and than he pulled the switch.

The large tower turned on and the internet was opened to them.

The devices that were not destroyed got connected to the internet on this side of the galaxy.

It would actually take a satellite to connect to Brett intergalactic web.

However it was a massive start and Brett could trade now.

"Hold on" he said, getting everybody to look at him, he had actually charged his analyser even though they had limited power.

He pointed to the ground.

"That's weird. There is a huge massive power surge coming from the hole we dug." He said.

What? People crowded around including the queen.

"Its picking up black hole energy" he said, shocking them all. "And its not just a speck. It's a lot. A whole lot. Massive amounts. Enough to power a few dozen planets worth. Holy cow. Its a mother load"

Everybody was gobsmacked.

Black hole energy was potent, dangerous and rare, a small pebble could go for thousands.

They can not imagine how much a planet covered in black hole energy would go for.

"I'm rich!" Said Bobby.

Excuse me?

"I forbid, this getting out." the queen spoke up, stopping them all their tracks. "This is my planet and you want to destroy it for money? Over my dead body. We'll use the energy to replenish our energy supply. Somebody draw up something to stop people picking this up. This will be our planets secret."

Who would have thought her grandfather had eyes when he brought this planet? But she also know they would all be in danger if it was discovered what they were standing on.

As they were now, it was impossible to protect the whole planet.

Everybody stared at her.

"Do I make myself clear?" She said.

And they replied back. "We, hear and obey, our queen" like they were in a trance.

"Now go and do whatever you can to hide this energy." She said. "I'll try my best as well." And she gained the former principles attention and he followed her.

Ships going to the scrap yard we're out in a mere hour.

She was on alert in case something approached the planet.

Brett used the power and money he had to open up a trading account under a new name and began trading.

The staff helped create devices to set up around the planet to block the energy.

By the following morning, Brett had become a terror in the intergalactic trading world.

He made millions in one night and had ordered plants that didn't need water to grow and a drone came and everybody had fun sprinkling it across the planet by their ships.

Within a week, the mud ball was breeming with lush green grass.

Material were brought and made out of scraps, robots we're made to build things for people no matter how ridiculous it look on paper.

When the robots took over, everybody could stop working.

"Alright, everybody you'vr worked well" the queen said, addressing all of them. "So to celebrate how far we've gotten, I'm giving you all permission to go out and do your own thing." Before she said. "Of course, you must not lead people back here or tell them who you used to be. Your residence of the planet Shan Lee. You are dismissed"

And than she watched as hundreds of feet ran to the ships.

Team Galaxy entered their ship.

"So where to first?" Said Josh.

"Ur, well. Can we go to an amusement park?" Said Brett stunning them all.

Suddenly they got it.

He wanted to know if he was tall enough to go on the adult rides.

These rides weren't a big deal for them but it was to him who was cursed with being his age.

"Well, an amusement park it is" said Yoko. "And than I can enter a singing contest and get famous"

"I just want to hit something" said Josh.

And they flew off.

They flew to a local amusement park that Brett had searched.

They touched down and it was just sun and thrills from the moment they got out.

Fluff had to stay in the ship to guard it.

They all came out of their suits and dressed more in holiday beach themed clothes and than walked through the gate after paying admission.

They saw a big rollercoaster and Brett immediately pointed to that.

They joined the line, only flinching when they saw hovering screens with the pictures with missing on it and ignoring anybody who looked at them too long.

Eventually they got to the front of the line and everybody walked in however Brett was stopped by a member of staff.

The board of safe height came out.

The bane of his existence.

Brett held his breath when it came under him, however he than heard the words he had been waiting for years.

"Well, it looks like you just made it" said the man. "Please have a nice trip"

Brett grinned the largest he had ever done before he ran to join Yoko, the bar came down minutes later and Brett lived his dream.

However when they were at the heightest point, his dream became his nightmare, the instant it dipped.

The kart want upside down, jumped through the air, rocked down and spun, before coming to a halt.

They all got out and Josh said. "How was th-"

They were all stunned when Brett ran to the nearest bin and throw up pebbles.

Both of them comforted him and handed him a sick bag, but it quickly filled with pebbles.

Humans beings don't throw up pebbles.

Those watching remembered.

"Do you want to go on something else?" Said Josh.

Brett shook his head.

He was done.

He was taken back to the ship and vowed to never dissed the tea cup ride ever again.

And scene!


End file.
